


One Tight Leash

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Cougar Life"





	One Tight Leash

Jealousy was a hat Gia shelved years ago; after being disappointed by men, she decided on casual lovers and an epic career.   
  
By taking on the D.A. position and bringing her latest ‘friend’ back to Port Charles, jealousy attempted to shroud her like a large, wool overcoat, tightening her muscles and nearly strangling her with its hold.  
  
James did nothing wrong outside of talking to Starr, an ex he insisted deserved not a single worried thought from her.   
  
 _“You two are polar opposites. With Starr, I had to fight a losing battle every day. Always insecure and sure she’d leave because I wasn’t Cole. You, on the other hand, are sexy and so confident that men practically bow down to you whenever you walk into a room. Trust me, I’m very happy where I’m at.”_  
  
His words, sprinkled with hot kisses, did little to put her mind at ease when he stood feet away with Starr; the two looking like they needed years to catch up.  
  
A smart woman, absent of lethal pride and ostentation, would save any show boating for later; Gia was no ordinary woman and would claim what was rightfully hers at any given moment.   
  
Making sure her walk caught the eyes of the room, she slid her hand up James’ back so the movement stopped him mid-sentence, causing him to turn towards her.  
  
James surprised her beyond his small, sideways grin; circling an arm around her waist, he placed a gentle yet lingering kiss upon her lips before announcing, “Starr, this is the woman I was telling you about. This is my Gia.”  
  
The claim caused her heart to slam her pride against the wall of her ribs, disappointed by the distrust she displayed in a man who was obviously after more than ‘friendship’ with her.


End file.
